Charter Magic with Bloodlust
by IvorySerenity
Summary: Orannis is rebound and Yreal is back to Mogget. Nick and Lireal are finding love, as are Sam and a mysteryious charter Vampire. LirealxNick, SamxLuna, also Sams sister and a necromancer. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own this story and my good grammar, but unfortunately I don't own any of Garth Nix's stories'. How lame. I will update as soon as possible! (The only way to good grammar is an spell check, lol!)

What I wish could come true for me but probably wont so ill writes about it from another person's point of view. The story is based off from the Abhorson Trilogy By Garth Nix. Please RR.

Summary for my name on that website is IvorySerenity; this is from Liraels point of view the day after the battle with Orranis and she finds that she wants to be a little more than friends with Nick her nephews best friend

As Sam picked up Nick, a single tear slid down my cheek. Nick saw this and smiled sadly, it was over. Orranis was defeated and I should be happy. I turned and saw Sabriel, my newfound sister, a reason to be happy; she smiled as she saw me turn around to face her. I pulled her into an embrace and cried in happiness, she patted my back in a loving way and I pulled back from the embrace, not wanting to get blood on my sister, _my_ sister.

I quickly ripped off a piece of my underclothes and rapped it around were my hand should be. Sabriel quickly rushed toward me and used a charter spell to help stop the bleeding. Touchstone stopped, seeing Sabriel distressing over me and sheathed his sword to pick me up. He whispered in my ear, "All is fine, sister." I smiled and my eyes blurred from blood loss, I saw Nick turn in Sam's arms and frown then I blacked out.

I awoke in the same room that I had prepared in the next day. Nick was sleeping in the next room on the left and Sam on the right. Not wanting to disturb either I asked the sending to find me some clothes for when I returned to my room.

I felt a fiery pain in my right wrist and looked down to examine my hand, or what was left of it. A silver hand that I could move replaced what once was my hand. I flexed my muscles in my wrist and to my surprise each finger obeyed the movement with little pain. It looked so real yet so cold. I turned to the sending and asked for a thin glove the hooded figure nodded and left the room silently.

After five minutes the sending returned with white under garments, a black shirt that hung on my shoulder and long tan pants with many pockets. I turned and slipped off my cotton nightgown then my panties. (A/N: yes, panties.) I took the silky smooth white panties and slipped them on then grabbed the lacy top for my breasts and slipped it over my shoulders onto my breasts. The black shirt looked more like modern ancessterleian boys clothe, and slipped it on one arm at a time. The shirt showed a bit more of my chest then I would have liked but it would do for now. I slipped the pants on easily and found them quite loose on the legs and most comfortable.

After thanking the sending I turned to leave the room but before I reached the doorknob a voice sounded from under the bed, I jumped, startled. "Are you just going to leave me here without scratching my ears. It could be one of the lesser repayments for me saving you." I smiled as Kibeth came from under the bed. "First I would like to ask what I am to call my savior, now." Kibeth gave a grin in my direction (A/N: can dogs grin? lol just go along with it) "You may call me Kibeth, now." "Alright, Kibeth" I smiled and laughed as I hugged her.

I scratched behind her ear for a moment, "Now my mighty savior I need you to stay here for a while or you can go explore for food. I just need a while for something." I told her sweetly as I stood up and turned to the door, "Good, I needed some quiet sleep" she said jokingly as I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind my back.

I walked down the hall a little and turned into Nick's room, he was still sleeping soundly. I walked towards his bed and slowly extended my hand to his cheek hoping he would wake up. I cupped his chin in my left hand and ever so slightly examined his face, still a deathly pale white, but his skin was warm. He turned onto his side away from me. I stroked his back lightly in case he had any injuries and called his name softly "Nick? Nick? Nick please wake up, I wish to talk to you."

He stirred and opened his eyes, he turned and looked into my brown eyes with a weary pained expression in his bright green eyes. "Yes?" He sat up in his bed and pulled the covers to his stomach.

"Oh are you hurt I wanted to make sure you were okay, …well are you?" He nodded confused then looked at me questioningly, "Your voice sounds so young for someone so old. Are you quite sure that you are as old as you say?" I raised an eyebrow at this and laughed a little, quietly so not to be heard.

"No, no I'm not I'm really only eighteen. Sorry I lied to you." I looked down at my hands and he laughed, "Oh, but your Sam's Aunt, right?" he looked in pain so I changed the subject.

"Are you all right? You look hurt, are you really okay?" I put my hand on his forehead, his charter mark warm under my hand and the rest of his forehead hot. "You're running a fever!" I called a sending to the room and told it to bring a washcloth and some cold water. "What is that?" Nick looked frightened by the sending. I turned and giggled a little, "That was a sending, charter magic. You'll probably be learning basic charter magic now that you have you mark." He let out a sigh of relief and touched his forehead. "Right, I have one of those…. Your dog gave it to me, right?" I sighed, his regard for others was obviously higher than his own. "You think to much of others, your running a fever and you didn't tell me now its probably worse" I scolded him a little and he frowned, "I like it much better when you smile, I'm sorry. I should have told you." He looked down and I sighed, he looked so innocent.

The sending came through the door silently and set the water and cloth on the table, bowed then left, closing the door behind me. I stood up and gently grabbed the cloth and dabbed it into the warm water. I sat back down and dabbed at his forehead, "You really shouldn't do that, you scared me. You should think higher of yourself." He laughed at this and said, "Thank you."

I stood and dunked the cloth into the warm water, only doing this to hide my blush, one of my first blushes. I walked back to his bed and sat next to were he was sitting. "You should lay down, you know, for the better." He lay down onto the bed and I folded the cloth, careful not to drip the water, and laid it gently on his forehead. I sighed and he noticed my expression, teary eyed and worn. "And you should not be the one to talk for you do the same as I do, you should get some rest too, you look worn out from yesterday, plus you should be getting used to your new hand. You are not well enough to take care of me." I laughed causing the tears in my eyes to cascade down my cheeks, to my surprise he raised his hand and wiped my tears away.

I lightly pulled his hand away from my face and took it into both of my hands, his warm hands in my warm hand and metal excuse for a hand, never to feel again. I looked down at his hands, pale like mine, warm, and welcoming. "You shouldn't cry, I like it when your happy and your laugh, your laugh is enticing and joyful. Your smile as well, but everybody needs to cry." At such comforting words I wrapped my arms around him and wept, wept for everything I've lost and everything to come. He accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around me. His warm body against my warm chest, he held me tightly for him being so sick, It felt as though I was melting in his embrace

I cried for but only 5 minutes when he broke out into a fit of cough. I quickly let him go and rewet the cloth. I replaced atop his forehead, and smiled for him, mainly. He smiled back at me after his little fit of coughs.

" Do you feel any better? Are you comfortable? I'm only in the room on the left, if you need anything come see me…" I started rambling nervously, but he quietly shushed me by putting his finger to my lips.

"Your rambling, do you do that often? You look cute when you do that." He teased. I laughed at this, for I didn't and didn't have memory of ever doing this.

He sat up again, and leaned towards me, I leant closer to him and as though it were an impulse we kissed, his gentle lips against mine, his tongue caressed my upper lip, begging for entrance. He deepened the kiss and cupped my cheek with his hand, placed my arms around his neck and laid him down, for his other arm was getting weak. I, loving the kiss, longed for more, not just a kiss, but for another, for instance how Sabriel had Touchstone, how they loved each other. I felt him pull away and pulled away completely, still tasting him in my mouth. He smiled at me in a loving way and pulled me into a gentle embrace, I rested my head on his chest and sighed to myself, this is what I longed for, not just a simple kiss but the warm embrace of lovers.

I sighed and hugged him back, "Thank you." His turn to sigh, "for what?" he said gently while stroking the small of my back, I just snuggled closer to him, he had no problem with my answer.

"You really should be getting some sleep, you know? You're running a fever, yet your still sitting up, holding me." He smiled, "I know, yet all I really want to do is hold you." I smiled at this.

I pulled away from the embrace, and laid him down, yet again. He protested at first, but lay down anyway.

"Now, you need rest. That and food, you need to rest for a while but if you need me, just yell and I'll come, ok?" He smiled and laughed.

"Ok." With a swift kiss on the forehead and a hug I left the room.

As I left the room I closed the door behind me and walked to my room. I closed my door quickly, but quietly and leaned against the door with my hands on my rapidly beating heart, my first kiss. ' I'll treasure that forever" I thought.

I walked over to my bed and laid down, it was still dark outside. "So how was it?" I heard from under the bed.

That is all for now, but it is not much for a cliffie, is it? lol


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry toall of my devoted fans(, ya right) anyways i wont be updating until next week, im sorry i lied and said i would update last week, i really am sorry. But anyways im going on an anoyying vacation to the middle of no-where, yep you guessed it, KENTUCKY!(no offense to all of you that may live there, but i like Michigan it has my bed and my room and my computer and not to mention a library i can use) my grandmother is forcing me into a car with my mother, sister, cousin,and 8(and a half) full hours of boredum!we are going to have so much fun ;;sarcasim;;

...anyways away from my pitiful life, i promise you all a nice long chappie that has a plot,;;glares at coolmarauders;;

anyways since everybody else does this i shall thank my reviewers:

Lirael Black - thank you! and im finally updating

hobgoblin - i know i cant end there and shouldnt, but ;;hugs hobglin with the grip of death;; thank you for reviewing!

ella - yes... kinda

Aimee - i shall update! ;;hugs Aimee for her enthusiasim;; thanks for the review

Lady11Occult - yes i do ill try to update this once a week from now on.;;hug;;

coolmarauders - glare i dont remember the dog leaving and anyways this is my fanfic so ;;sticks out tounge like a child;;

MouseGirlL - thank you mouse! and it took mr a while but i got one up! see ya at skool on monday! l8er

thank you for reviewing! and mella you read it you could have at least reviewed, meeny!


End file.
